Movie night
by Female Jack Frost
Summary: The guardians have a movie night. But they learn to watch what they watch. Has a OC character.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rotg

Movie Night

It was night time at the North Pole. Jack Frost and Sammy Snowflake were waiting patiently for the elder guardians to arrive.

"Were are they?!" huffed Jack in annoyance. The winter spirit had no patience whats so ever. Sam rolled her eyes. That was his third time asking. "Cool it. Now you know what it feels like when we wait on you." She replied.

As if a miracle happened, E. Aster Bunnymund, Sandy Snoozerson, and Toothiana Fairy all waltzed in the meeting room. "Finally!" screamed Jack. The three spirits sat down. Five minutes later Mr. Claus made his appearance.

But instead of sitting down in his usual spot, he had a gigantic grin on his face. "Instead of usual meeting I suggest we do something fun!" He said in his booming voice. "Jack? Any suggestions?" For the next few minutes a silence filled the room.

Suddenly Jack's face mirrored North's. "How about a movie night?"

**Bunny's Pov.**

When Frostbite suggested a movie night I inwardly groaned. But of course Tooth thought it was a great idea. So here we are in North's personal theater. Though to Tooth's protests, North had gotten out his horror movies.

"I have ze perfect one!" North cried. He pulled out a movie I've never seen before. An evil looking snowman was on the cover. I couldn't believe the title.

"Jack Frost?" asked Sam. I could see that she looked sort of scared. Why she looked like this was beyond me. "Yes of course!" North exclaimed. He ran to put the movie in the DVD player. The movie, as to say, was very interesting.

**End of Bunny's Pov.**

As the movie ended, everyone stared at the blank screen. Everyone except two winter children. Jack had his legs pulled up to his chest and his head in his knees. He was rocking slightly.

Sam had a blanket over her head, a stuffed toy clutched to her chest, with a terrified expression on her pale face. Sandy saw the appearance of the two youngest guardians. He floated over to Tooth who was in a heated argument with Bunny about chocolate.

Ignoring this the little man tugged softly on her colorful feathers. The two stopped and looked at him in confusion. He made a golden arrow over his head and pointed to the two winter teens. Guilt settled in as Bunny stared at the scene.

Tooth had flew over and was talking softly, like a mother to her children, calming Jack and Sammy. North had come over to the group. His heart breaking at what he saw. 'Why did I have to show that movie?' He thought.

Sam seemed to be crying now, as Jack started to shake. He never knew the consequences of a child watching a movie made for adults.

The kids eventually calmed down and Sandy sprinkled some dream sand on the two. Slowly drifting into dream land. Each had a beautiful dream about winter. The older guardians slowly left the theater to talk.

"We are terrible people." whispered the mother like fairy. "Is my fault Toothy." The other three watched North. "I should have known ze movie would scare them." Bunny shuddered slightly. "It's even worse because of them being winter and all." He all but cried.

Sandy made a sand image of Jack. The golden man made the sand Jack shrink to a little kid. He banished the image and did the same with an image of Sam. Tooth nodded. "They are still little kids." she sighed. "I guess I thought they could handle it." groaned North while shacking his head.

A small noise was heard from the theater. It sounded like a whimper. A yeti came out (When did he get in there?) yelling gibberish to North. Santa ran into the room, only to see the male winter creator thrashing letting silent tears fall. "Jack. Is OK."soothed the Russian. "Is alright. Your safe."

The young boy settled down and fell back asleep. The older man sighed. Guilt ran threw his body. "I'm sorry Jack." he said. "I forgot that you two are still so young." Jack had stared to cradle his staff like Sammy was cradling the stuffed toy.

'Jack had died so young.' North thought to himself. 'Sammy's about his age. But she is still alive.' He knew that must have been their first horror film. 'And zat is their last' North declared silently. They would never fear like that again.

_Done. So this is supposed to be fluffy. Don't forget to comment!_


End file.
